


If Without You

by nyamgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Brotherly Love, Burning, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fire, First Love, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Romance, Sad Ending, Serious, The last chapter breaks my heart in two, True Love, Unlikely Pairing, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches, hi i'm sad, kpop, seongsang, seongsang lovers unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyamgi/pseuds/nyamgi
Summary: Yeosang is a witch in a world where witchcraft is banned and Seonghwa is a witch hater, wanting all witches to burn. What will happen when this unlikely pairing meet? What kind of relationship will grow between the two?A story that will bring you friendship, love, and tragedy.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

Yeosang is walking through the back alleys of the city after visiting his friend Hongjoong’s place. They always get together at least once a month, finding solace in each other since they both are witches. It’s nice to have someone that’s similar to you to confide in when you’re in a world against you. 

Yeosang hears some noise coming from one of the alleyways, and he feels something in him that needs to check it out. He cautiously walks towards the sound, looking into a dimly lit alley, the sun had started to descend not too long ago. Yeosang spots a body on the ground and rushes over to it, knowing this could be one of his people. 

When he kneels to the body, he gently turns him over onto his back. Yeosang doesn’t recognize this man, but he can’t find it in his heart to leave him after seeing his badly bruised face and splotches of blood seeping through his shirt. He puts his ear down to the mysterious man’s chest, hearing a faint heartbeat. He gently shakes him, nervous to use his power in front of a man he doesn’t know, so he hopes that he is unconscious. Thankfully, he is. Or… Not so thankful, since he must be barely holding onto his life. 

Yeosang closes his eyes and puts his palms onto the man’s chest. After a few minutes, the man wakes up. The mystery man sits up and breathes heavily, having been healed so quickly, it caused his body to get a bit scared. His body has returned to the state before going unconscious to when he was getting beaten up by bandits.

“Are you alright, sir?” Yeosang asks the man, wondering if his magic worked alright. He hasn’t had to use it in this way in a long time.

The man nods, looking around, “Yes, it seems like I’m alright now. Especially since those damned bandits aren’t anywhere in sight.”

“What exactly happened here? You’re lucky I got here when I did and that I have previous medical training,” Yeosang lies about the last part, not knowing this man, and he’s not going to take any chances. 

“I was just passing through when some bandits pushed me into this alley and beat me up asking me to give them all of my money, but I didn’t have any. When they found that out, they just all ganged up on me and I suppose that’s when I passed out,” He says casually as if it happens often.

“I’ve never seen you around here before. The bandits in this area usually go after newcomers thinking they brought a lot of money with them. What is your name?” Yeosang studies the man, noting his medium-length dark brown, if not black, hair. Even though his face is bruised up, he can still see the nice shape of his face. Handsomely high cheekbones with a strong jaw. The bandits must’ve been bold to assume this man couldn’t fight, but from how it went down, he isn’t as strong as he looks. 

“The name’s Seonghwa. I’ve never been to this part before, so I didn’t expect there to be such large gangs of them like that… Where I’m from it’s usually just one or two and they’re easy to take, but when there’s five, it’s pretty difficult. As you can tell,” Seonghwa tries to chuckle but winces. His face must still be in a lot of pain even though Yeosang took away most of it. 

“Ah, Seonghwa, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Yeosang. I only come around here a few times a month,” Yeosang notices Seonghwa looking him over, “See anything you like?” He jokes with him.

Seonghwa smirks and shakes his head, “I’m just thankful that you were there to heal me up. I’ll have to learn more about where I’m going next time I go somewhere new.”

Yeosang stands up and holds his hand out to help Seonghwa up. Seonghwa takes his hand and gets up off the ground. Yeosang can't help but notice how rough Seonghwa’s hands are when their hand's touch. Maybe he’s a metalworker or a blacksmith of some kind? Yeosang grows curious about this new man he’s met.

Seonghwa brushes the dust off of his clothes and stretches his body out, “Ugh, those bandits really did a number on me…” He reaches down and touches his toes and does a few jumps afterward. He looks so silly doing this that Yeosang laughs.

“What in the world are you doing?” Yeosang covers his face to hide while he laughs at him. 

“I gotta get all the kinks out, you know?” Seonghwa cracks his knuckles and does the wave with his arms a few times and then starts to walk out from the alley with Yeosang in tow.

“I see. They really beat your ass, huh?” Yeosang snickers again, “Your looks really don’t match your actions.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seonghwa looks to Yeosang, seeing that they’re around the same height, “Are you saying I look tough?”

Yeosang reveals his smiling face and nods once more, “But you act like a goof!” 

Seonghwa smiles after seeing Yeosang’s bright smiling face, it being contagious to him. “I promise you I’m the toughest man you’ve ever met!” Seonghwa gives him a stern look, but can’t seem to keep up the act long because Yeosang sticks his tongue out to him.

“You can’t change what I’ve seen!” Yeosang grabs his eyes and fake groans, leaning over, “My eyes! My eyes!”

Seonghwa pushes Yeosang, “Hey! I bet I just made your day, buddy. When was the last time you saw a half-dead guy do the wave?” He does it one more time when Yeosang quits acting and stands back up straight.

After a while of walking, Yeosang and Seonghwa agree to meet each other in the city between where they’re both from once a week. Yeosang and Seonghwa have this undeniable thing wanting to attach them together, whether as friends or possibly something more. 

What is to come in the future? Yeosang didn’t reveal to Seonghwa that he was a witch, but of course, he didn’t, he’s not a crazy person. Witchcraft is banned. The King burns a few witches in the square every week for being caught using their powers. Yeosang can’t trust Seonghwa yet. What will these meetings between them come to? They’re happy to have found a friend in one another. 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Yeosang and Seonghwa are laughing playing pool together in a friend of Yeosang’s bar. The bar is mostly empty around the time of their meetings and it’s been like this the past few times they’ve met here too. Yeosang prefers it this way, disliking people being around and watching him. It puts him on edge. With Seonghwa like this, though, he feels at ease.

Seonghwa hits a ball and sinks it, laughing at Yeosang, “You better catch up soon, or else I’m going to beat you again! We’re going to have to start making bets.”

Yeosang shakes his head and takes his shot after Seonghwa misses his next one, and Yeosang sinks it, “I’m getting better and better every time we play. Just you wait, I’ll be beating you left and right soon… Just not any time soon,” Yeosang rubs the back of his head after missing his next shot. 

“How about we do make a bet and maybe that’ll cause you to start doing better?” Seonghwa smirks after sinking three in a row, “What’s something you’d like?”

Yeosang lifts himself up on the pool time and rests his head in his hands, thinking, “I’ve always wanted to go to the city library, but I always get denied. Have you ever been, Seonghwa?” He looks over at him.

Seonghwa goes over and leans against the pool table next to Yeosang, looking at him while he talks, “I went when I was younger…” Seonghwa trails off, turning his gaze away from Yeosang as he thinks about it.

From being with him the last few weeks, Yeosang knows how distant Seonghwa gets when he talks about his childhood. Yeosang hasn’t pressed him on it, he just put his hand over Seonghwa’s, letting him know that he’s there for him.

“My parents brought me to the city library once. It was so grandiose and magical feeling there- I mean, just astonishing…” Seonghwa says, Yeosang noticing how he did say magical. Most people don’t even use that term around here due to witches. The King could have you checked out for even mentioning magic. 

“They were so excited to bring me there, they really loved to read when they were here. They would always read me stories to help me fall asleep at night, so I fell in love with reading too. I swear we stayed there the whole day,” Seonghwa has a soft smile as he speaks of his parents, slightly squeezing Yeosang’s hand.

Yeosang listens to Seonghwa talk about his past, smiling down at him, happy to hear him talk about them finally. He thinks it’s good for him, it helping Seonghwa by talking about it. Yeosang suspects they must’ve died when he was young.

“I really miss them,” Seonghwa whispers.

Yeosang is thankful that no one is currently in the bar, not wanting to ask this when people are around, “What happened to them? You don’t have to talk about it now though,” Yeosang makes sure he doesn’t seem like he’s pressing Seonghwa. He wants him to be able to talk about it on his own.

Seonghwa stays quiet for a little bit, keeping a hold on Yeosang’s hand, “I don’t want to talk about it right now…” Seonghwa stands up straight and looks at Yeosang, “but I promise I’ll open up about it someday. I just don’t want to do it here,” he looks around, knowing it’s empty, but he still feels uncomfortable. 

Yeosang nods, sliding off of the pool table, “I understand. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything when you’re ready,” Yeosang smiles at Seonghwa and gives him a gentle hug. 

Seonghwa is surprised by Yeosang’s hug, his eyes going wide once he feels Yeosang’s warmth on his own chest. Seonghwa wraps his arms around Yeosang, hugging him tightly, “Thank you for being my friend, Yeosang.”

Yeosang smiles warmly when he pulls away from Seonghwa, showing him his joy through his smile, “I’m very thankful to have you as my friend, too.”

Seonghwa can’t tell the difference between his emotions, having felt so alone by mentioning his past, but feeling so warm and happy being with Yeosang. Seonghwa’s face gets warm when Yeosang smiles at him, he’s always loved how bright his smile is. It brings him joy everytime he sees it. Seonghwa catches himself looking towards Yeosang’s lips and turns his head away. He must be really in his feelings right now. Why was he looking at Yeosang’s lips like that? Seonghwa shakes it off and goes back to the other side of the table.

“How about we continue this game, Yeosang?” Seonghwa shows a smirk, pushing the thoughts out of his head, “I have a feeling you’ll win this one.”

Yeosang chuckles, shaking his head, “Ah, I don’t know about that, Hwa… but I guess we’ll see,” he says before taking his shot, sinking the ball.

Seonghwa watches Yeosang aim and shoot, feeling something prickly inside him when Yeosang calls him Hwa. 

“Is that my new nickname?” Seonghwa asks, seeing Yeosang miss his next shot. Seonghwa only has two balls left to sink before he wins. 

Yeosang nods matter-of-factly and goes to where one of the balls Seonghwa needs to sink is, “It is! I think it’s a nice nickname for you,” Yeosang winks at him, leaning his head down in an attempt to distract Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa blushes when Yeosang winks at him, it causing him to miss his shot and he curses under his breath. 

Yeosang laughs, “Aha! Maybe I will win this time!” Yeosang gets giddy as he only has three balls left, himself. He manages to get two of the three in. One more to go. He just has to hope Seonghwa doesn’t get both of his in now.

Seonghwa goes to shoot, but Yeosang jumps up and makes a silly noise when he shoots, causing him to miss. 

“That is cheating, Yeosang!” Seonghwa says frustrated, but he can’t stay mad at Yeosang long. 

Yeosang gives Seonghwa puppy dog eyes, “I don’t think there’s anything in the rule book about this, Hwaaaa,” he whines, smiling afterward.

Seonghwa can’t help but smile, loving how Yeosang has opened up with his playfulness the past few weeks they’ve been together, “Well, I guess there isn’t, huh?”

Yeosang shakes his head and happily walks over to shoot the last ball in. He sinks it. Yeosang gets his first win against Seonghwa! Yeosang jumps up and down happily, “I knew I could beat you! I knew I was going to win!”

Seonghwa laughs at Yeosang’s sudden excitement, going over to him and he tickles his sides, “I still think you’re a dirty little cheater!” 

Yeosang bursts out into more laughter once Seonghwa tickles him, “Ahhhh, stop! Tickling is cheating! Against the law, even!” Yeosang pushes at Seonghwa, his face getting beet red from all the laughter.

Seonghwa stops tickling him and wraps his arms around him, “Against the law, you say?” Seonghwa ruffles Yeosang’s hair, “Really though, congratulations, Yeosang. It looks like I’ll have to figure out a way to get us into the city library.”

Yeosang looks at Seonghwa with surprise, “You’re really going to get us into the city library?” His voice is lighter when he asks this, shocked that Seonghwa would do that for him.

Seonghwa smiles wide, “Of course. I don’t take bets lightly, Yeosang,” he lets his hand run down the back of Yeosang’s head, resting on the back of his neck. 

Yeosang’s eyes are sparkling, “How are you going to get us in there? I’m always denied!” Yeosang’s heart is pounding, holding onto Seonghwa’s free arm. 

Seonghwa gently rubs the back of Yeosang’s head, loving seeing him full of joy like he is right now, “I have my ways.”

What are these feelings Seonghwa is having towards Yeosang? Are they just because his heart was weakened by talking about his past, or is Seonghwa developing a more special feeling for Yeosang? Will Seonghwa really be able to get himself and Yeosang into the city library? What will it take?

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

The days in between Yeosang and Seonghwa’s meeting time, Yeosang can’t stop thinking about the city library and how Seonghwa could possibly get them both in. Yeosang’s mind seems to always be centered around Seonghwa now, wondering how many more days until their meeting day, wondering how he’s doing, wondering what he’s doing. He hopes for Seonghwa to one day be able to open up to him.

Seonghwa has been trying to work out a way for him and Yeosang to be able to get into the city library together. He wonders why Yeosang has always been denied. It isn’t that hard to get in, is it? Seonghwa can’t remember. It’s been so long since he’s been, the last time being with his parents.

Seonghwa went to his friend San who owns the bar they had went to and asked him about it. San told Seonghwa that he knows a guy that works there that would be willing to sneak them in overnight if that would be okay, but Seonghwa would have to pay him.

Seonghwa thinks it over some but ultimately decides to do it. He doesn’t go back on his bets. San gives Seonghwa the information about the date, where to go in at, and how much the guy will want.

Seonghwa writes it all down and asks Yeosang to meet that evening.

Yeosang gets to Seonghwa’s home just as the sun is going down, feeling nervous as he’s never been to his actual home yet. What will it be like inside? He wonders if it will smell like him. Wait, what? Why is he wondering that? Yeosang shakes off his nervousness and knocks on the door.

Seonghwa answers it, his shirt off and a toothbrush in his mouth, “You’re always so early, Yeosang,” he says, shaking his head as he brings him into his house.

“I’m actually right on time,” Yeosang counters, lifting up his watch to show the time. Seonghwa lifts his up as well and it’s 10 minutes earlier than Yeosang’s.

Yeosang is shocked, does he have his watch set 10 minutes earlier, or does Seonghwa have his 10 minutes later? Maybe that’s why he’s always late… Or maybe that’s why Yeosang is always early? It hurts his head to think about it. He makes a mental note to ask someone for the next time he’s out.

Seonghwa brings Yeosang to a small loveseat couch, “You can sit here while I go finish getting ready, okay?” He takes his toothbrush out of his mouth and smiles at him, heading back down the hallway of his home.

Yeosang nods before he leaves, taking in all of his surroundings. Seonghwa doesn’t have many things, but he does have a lot of books. Yeosang lays down on the couch after picking up one of the books he saw on Seonghwa’s side table. He opens it up and sees that there’s a note written in it,

‘To my beloved son, I saw this book while I was out today and knew it would be perfect for you! I can’t help but think of you when I see these adventure stories you like so much. Love, Mom’

Yeosang’s heart rings, feeling happiness fill it, but then it drops as he remembers Seonghwa’s parents seem to not be around anymore. He can’t help but wonder what happened to them.

Seonghwa comes back fully clothed and ready, seeing Yeosang holding the book, “Oh, you saw that, huh? That was my favorite book as a kid. I always keep it on the table there because sometimes I like to remember why I loved it so much,” he says, coming over to sit with Yeosang.

Since it’s a loveseat, they’re quite a bit closer than normal. Seonghwa takes the book and looks it over, a nostalgic feeling running through him as he smiles big.

Yeosang notices how fresh Seonghwa smells. He must’ve already showered. Yeosang keeps his hands in his lap after Seonghwa takes the book, unsure what to do with them. He looks at Seonghwa, “Your mom wrote a really nice message in the front for you, she seems really wonderful.”

Seonghwa’s eyes shift a bit, nodding, “She really was, Yeosang. My parents were really great people. I wish I could’ve introduced you to them!” He says, putting his hand on Yeosang’s knee, trying to be cheerful.

Yeosang sees the shift and puts his hand on top of Seonghwa’s, hoping it’s okay, “I wish too, Seonghwa,” he offers him a reassuring smile.

Seonghwa feels his heart flutter when Yeosang puts his hand onto his, it feeling so warm and soft. He wonders if all of his skin is this soft. Seonghwa looks up at Yeosang, seeing his smile makes him smile back. Seonghwa is really thankful to have met Yeosang, he thinks.

Seonghwa suddenly remembers what he had planned and jumps up, “Yeosang! I forgot for a moment, but I have a surprise for you tonight,” he looks at his way he excitedly.

Yeosang looks up at him, confused. What is Seonghwa talking about?

Seonghwa grabs Yeosang’s hand and leads him out of the house, it being dark now, “Hurry, we can’t be late,”

Yeosang goes with Seonghwa willingly, holding tightly onto Seonghwa’s hand as he drags him, “Well, according to my watch-“

“Your watch is wrong,” Seonghwa laughs.

Yeosang growls, “No, your watch is wrong!” He argues but ends up laughing too. Yeosang can’t believe how childish he can act around Seonghwa. It makes his heart feel warm and full.

Seonghwa leads them to the city library, but the back of it. Seonghwa quietly knocks on one of the back windows. A few moments later, someone comes to the window and opens it up.

Yeosang is shocked. Are they really going in? But it’s closed and this is illegal! Yeosang looks around frantically, not wanting them to get caught. He’s always been taught to be very cautious about his surroundings.

Seonghwa lets go of Yeosang’s hand and helps him up into the window, blowing a quiet “shh” into his ear as he does so.

Seonghwa’s whisper into Yeosang’s ear makes him shudder, but he gets into the room. Seonghwa follows him in quick succession. They’re both in. They’re inside of the city library.

The man who let them in closes the window behind them, “You may speak now,” he says to them, letting them know it’s okay.

“Thank you for letting us come here tonight, Hongjoong. Haha, I lost a bet and had to get this rascal in here,” Seonghwa chuckles, rubbing Yeosang’s head.

Hongjoong smiles at the two of them, “Ah, I see, I see. I thought something was up when San asked me about this,” he goes to the corner and gets a lantern, lighting it up and closing the little lantern door before bringing it back to Seonghwa and Yeosang.

“Here, you two can use this tonight as a light. I’ll be back early in the morning to get you both out before we have to open,” Hongjoong explains, handing the lantern to Yeosang.

Yeosang is trying to contain his excitement, holding onto the lantern tight so he doesn’t drop it.

Seonghwa looks down at Yeosang and sees his excitement, “You can go look around, Yeosang. It’s okay, I’ll be right there.”

Yeosang nods, going into the main room and starts to explore the floor.

Seonghwa sighs, happy to see Yeosang being so happy, “Thank you again, Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong shakes his head, holding out his hand, “It’s no problem as long as I get my payment,” he smirks.

Seonghwa gets the bag of coins out of his pocket and puts it into Hongjoong’s hand, “Here you go, I was just waiting for him to leave so he didn’t see.”

Hongjoong nods, “I understand. I’ll see you two in a few hours,” he finishes and takes his leave, leaving Seonghwa and Yeosang alone in the library.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Seonghwa waits for Hongjoong to leave before going into the main room to find Yeosang.

"Yeosang..." he calls out, smiling as he looks around for his light. The moonlight is shining through the large glass windows, so it's not that difficult to move around. Seonghwa has had a lot of experience dealing with darkness.

Yeosang is sitting on the ground of one of the isles, looking through a few books he's found.

Seonghwa finds Yeosang's light and goes to him, finding him in the children's aisle, "Looking at the picture books?"

Yeosang looks up at Seonghwa. He looks so tall standing there while Yeosang is sitting on the ground. Yeosang nods, "Yes, actually. I remember seeing a few of these in the shop windows when I was younger. I always wanted to know what was in them," he explains, hoping he doesn't sound silly.

Seonghwa kneels down to sit with Yeosang, "I had some of these. My mother would always bring me a book home every week if she could. That's how I acquired all of those that are in my house," he yawns, leaning his head against Yeosang's shoulder as they both look at the book.

Yeosang's body stills as Seonghwa lays his head on him, feeling his loud heart beating more prominently.

"What do you think of your surprise, Yeosang?" Seonghwa asks, looking up at him, the flame of the lantern lighting up his face.

Yeosang can't help but smile as he looks down at him, "I truly cannot believe you got us in here, Hwa. I do feel a little on edge though, I'm worried about getting caught."

Seonghwa laughs, "Don't worry, silly. It's a huge library, no one will notice us. Hongjoong sometimes is in here at night fixing things up anyway, so even if someone did see us — they would think it was just him," he boops Yeosang on the nose.

Yeosang feels his cheeks heat up as Seonghwa taps his nose, "Okay, okay... I'll calm down and enjoy our time here. Thank you so much, Seonghwa. Really," he puts his book down and wraps his arms around Seonghwa, giving him a meaningful hug.

Seonghwa is surprised but Yeosang's sudden actions but gently wraps his arms around Yeosang's small body, feeling his incredible warmth.

"There's no need to thank me. Even though I did lose our bet, I would've tried to get us in here anyway," Seonghwa lifts his hand and rubs the back of Yeosang's head, "It's nice to see you smiling so genuinely. I saw how your face lit up when we first got here."

Yeosang loosens his grip on Seonghwa, putting a small bit of distance between them so they're now staring into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't help it. I told you how I've always wanted to come here..." Yeosang shyly shifts his eyes away from Seonghwa, "I'm glad that you're the one here with me."

Seonghwa's eyes soften as he sees Yeosang looking away, feeling the tension between them. He moves his hand from behind Yeosang's head to the side of his face, willing him to look back to Seonghwa, "I'm glad too, Yeosang," he replies in a whisper.

Yeosang hopes Seonghwa can't hear his intense heart pounding, his body tingling as Seonghwa strokes his face. Yeosang keeps his arms wrapped around Seonghwa's neck, also feeling the tension between the two of them currently.

Seonghwa sees Yeosang not pulling away from him and it sets his heart at ease. Seonghwa confidently moves towards Yeosang, uniting their lips as they're in the moment. As soon as their lips meet, Seonghwa feels like he's never felt before. He feels this intense wanting in his body, the need for Yeosang.

Yeosang eases into the kiss, falling perfectly in place with Seonghwa. He feels the same wanting, his body filling with passion as they kiss. Yeosang holds onto Seonghwa tighter, feeling like he needs to be as close to him as he possibly can.

Seonghwa can't stop kissing Yeosang, it just feels right. He feels at home with him. As they kiss, Seonghwa moves his hand back up into Yeosang's hair, gently gripping some of it as their kiss intensifies. Their bodies are both fighting for power as they're on their knees, bodies pressed against one another.

Seonghwa takes a second to breathe, smiling widely into the next kiss, putting some pressure onto Yeosang. Seonghwa moves his other hand onto Yeosang's back as the two of them fall onto the library floor. They quietly laugh as they fall back, their kiss a mix of playfulness and passion.

Seonghwa is on top of Yeosang as they continue kissing, getting his hand tangled in Yeosang's fluffy hair.

Yeosang tried to adjust his legs with this new position he's found himself in, but one of his legs hits the lantern and it falls over, glass breaking onto the floor next to them.

The glass breaking frightens the two of them, kicking them out of their trance within each other. Seonghwa quickly getting up from being on Yeosang, and Yeosang scooting back before also getting up.

Where they're at in the library, it's pitch black now that the lantern has gone out.

"Seonghwa...?" Yeosang whispers, being the first one to talk and is still a bit frightened from the sudden noise.

Seonghwa hears Yeosang's voice and goes to it, holding his hand out until he reaches him, it pressing against his chest, "I found you, don't worry. Here, we will go get another lantern and a broom to clean this mess up."

Yeosang nods in the dark, knowing he can't see him, but he follows Seonghwa. How can Seonghwa see in this darkness? And what was that incredible kiss...? Where did that come from? Yeosang gently touches his own lips, thinking about the kiss the two of them shared as they walk to the back.

Seonghwa walks them back to where the moonlight is and then to the back, remembering seeing where Hongjoong got the lantern and he goes and feels around. He feels one and picks it up, taking it and Yeosang back to where the moonlight is so he can light it.

Yeosang stares up at Seonghwa breathlessly once they get back into the moonlight. He looks so handsome right now, Yeosang thinks. He admires his dark black hair and similarly colored eyes, wishing to just fall into them. He wants to kiss him again...

Seonghwa opens the lantern and realizes that he doesn't have any matches. He looks at Yeosang standing in front of him, seeing him already looking up at him. He catches something in Yeosang's eyes, it makes him smile warmly.

"Yeosang, can you hold this? I'm going to find some matches," Seonghwa says as he hands him the lantern. Seonghwa catches himself looking towards Yeosang's lips. God, it felt perfect kissing him. He tries to clear his head, wanting to just enjoy this night with Yeosang without wanting to constantly kiss him. Seonghwa leaves to go back to the room they came in to look for matches.

Yeosang nods and takes the lantern, nervously biting his lip as he turns back and goes deep into the library again.

Seonghwa tells Yeosang he will be there soon and goes to find a match and also clean up the broken glass. Once he gets back to Yeosang, he's shocked to see the lantern already lit.

Once they got far away from each other, Yeosang used his magic to light the lantern. He didn't think Hongjoong has left the matches in that room. He could've sworn he'd seen him put them back in his pocket.

"Did you have matches and you didn't tell me?" Seonghwa asks, smirking.

Yeosang is a bit startled by Seonghwa, he didn't hear him come up behind him, "Oh! I- Yes, I realized I had some in my pocket," he turns and smiles at him while he pats his pocket, knowing nothing is in it.

Seonghwa shakes his head and ruffles Yeosang's hair, "You should've come and got me then!"

Yeosang sticks his tongue out playfully at Seonghwa, "I mean, I could have," he winks as he hands him the lantern.

The rest of the night goes well. No more broken glass or fear of someone coming in or seeing them. However, they both withhold their wanting of each other, deciding not to speak about it that night.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Seonghwa and Yeosang fell asleep on the library floor together that night, laying against one another. Seonghwa had fallen asleep first, laying against Yeosang. Yeosang made sure Seonghwa was fully asleep before he magically made a blanket appear to keep them both warm for the night.

Books are surrounding them when Hongjoong finds them the next morning. He kneels down and shakes both of their shoulders, "Hey, wake up. It's time to leave."

Yeosang sits up as soon as he's shaken, being a light sleeper. Seonghwa's body falls into his lap, still somehow in a deep sleep. He smiles as he looks down at him, wanting to stroke his head, but nervous of Hongjoong watching. Men loving men is more of a behind-closed-doors thing.

Hongjoong shakes his head, "You two didn't do anything in this library right?"

Yeosang quickly shakes his head, "No, no! We didn't do anything like that!" He says, noticeably shaken.

Seonghwa laughs from Yeosang's lap, "You have nothing to worry about, Hongjoong. We didn't tarnish your precious library," he sleepily sits up, rubbing his eyes.

Yeosang looks at Seonghwa, seeing his sleepy face and messy hair makes his insides feel all mixed up. His cheeks turn rosy from seeing Seonghwa like this. So this is what it would be like to wake up with him every morning...? Yeosang shakes his head fast to dissipate his thoughts.

Seonghwa gets up, running his hand through his hair to try and make it flatter. He holds out his hand and helps Yeosang up, "We'll be on our way, don't worry Hongjoong," he smiles at him in a friendly manner.

Yeosang nods respectfully, "Thank you for letting us come here."

Seonghwa and Yeosang leave the library through the same way they came in last night, the sun just now starting to come up.

Seonghwa wraps an arm around Yeosang and it causes Yeosang to laugh, "You're tickling me!" He exclaims.

Seonghwa smirks, continuing to tickle him before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, "That was the best night I've had in a really long time, Yeosang."

Seonghwa rests his head on top of Yeosang's and kisses it.

Yeosang smiles a big smile, looking up at Seonghwa once he lifts his head, "Same here, Hwa," his eyes going into little half-moons he's smiling so wide.

Seonghwa feels so vulnerable as he looks at Yeosang smiling like that, "You're very precious to me..."

Yeosang lifts his hand up to hold Seonghwa's cheek, "I feel very lucky to have met you that day, Seonghwa. I always look forward to seeing you every week..."

Seonghwa sighs, knowing they have to leave each other soon and won't get to meet until next week.

"I always look forward to seeing you too, Yeosang. I'll look forward to next week too," he smiles and gives Yeosang one last kiss on the head, "Where should we meet this time?"

"Since I got to see your home, I was thinking maybe you could come to my house?" Yeosang suggests.

Seonghwa's eyes light up, having always wondered what Yeosang's home looks like, "That sounds good to me! Where is it?"

"Hmm... We could meet at the fountain and then I could bring you there. It's harder to find than it was your house."

Seonghwa and Yeosang set up the day and time of their meeting just like they always do and head off back to their respective homes.

Seonghwa looks forward to it all week, unable to get his mind off of Yeosang. That kiss... Wow, Seonghwa thinks. He wouldn't mind more of those. Heck, he wouldn't mind a lifetime of those. Seonghwa has never been one to hide his feelings, but maybe he should try to be a bit slower with Yeosang.

Yeosang has been nervous about Seonghwa coming over to his house, trying to hide a bunch of magical things that Seonghwa could possibly see while he's there. Yeosang can't have him seeing anything magical... Seonghwa would definitely not like that. Even if his mind wouldn't go to thinking Yeosang is a witch immediately, he for sure would think he is a sympathizer of them.

The day comes and Yeosang is already there waiting at the fountain. It's a good meeting place for them, a nice halfway point between the two of their homes. The only downside is Yeosang must cross through the city, and the city makes him especially uneasy.

Yeosang made it with no trouble, though. He checks his watch and shakes his head, "Of course he's ten minutes late."

A few seconds later, Yeosang sees Seonghwa coming up. He looks so excited, Yeosang thinks. Seonghwa's excitement makes Yeosang feel warm inside. He really does want to visit his home, huh?

"How long have you been waiting here?! I got here just on time," he taps his watch.

Yeosang stands and sighs, "Seonghwa, I swear we went over this last time," he playfully pushes him.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, trying to play off being annoyed, but he can't hide his smile, "Well, I thought _you_ were going to get your watch checked!"

Yeosang grabs Seonghwa's hands, "How about next time I'll tell you the meeting time is ten minutes before it actually is. Then, you'll be on time!" He stares into his deep brown eyes.

Seonghwa squeezes Yeosang's hands and then lets them go, booping him on the nose, "I think _that_ sounds like a plan! Since _someone_ won't get their watch checked," he winks.

Yeosang shakes his head and begins walking with Seonghwa on the path to his home. How can someone be this stubborn?

They arrive at Yeosang's home and Seonghwa is a little surprised. It's smaller than he had expected. This worries him a bit. He doesn't think having a small home is a bad thing, it's just Yeosang's home is much smaller than most people's. He does live alone... but it's just odd to him.

"Sorry, it's not much, but please come in," Yeosang says to him, opening the door.

Seonghwa goes in, having to duck his head a few inches when entering. He looks around Yeosang's home. It seems to be only two rooms, one being the one he's in right now which has a small two-person bed and a table, and the other being a kitchen.

Yeosang didn't have many places to hide things, he ended up just putting a lot of stuff under his bed.

"You can sit on the bed. I'll get you some hot cocoa, is that okay?" Yeosang asks after he closes the door, giving Seonghwa a warm smile as he goes towards the kitchen.

Seonghwa nods, "That sounds great, Yeosang. Thank you," he goes and sits down on Yeosang's bed, taking off his messenger bag he brought. It had some drawing materials in it and a few books.

Yeosang gets them both glasses of hot cocoa, heating it up magically with his hands since his stove is broken. Seonghwa won't know that, so he thinks it'll be alright. Yeosang comes back to sit on his bed with Seonghwa.

"Your home is very cozy, Yeosang," Seonghwa smiles, taking the glass. He feels the heat radiating from the glass, "You made this really fast, Yeosang! Your stove must be great to cook on."

"That's a nice way of saying small," Yeosang laughs, knowing his home is small, but it's just right for him and it flies under the radar, "Yes, I would say it's pretty great."

Yeosang hopes that Seonghwa won't want to cook on his "great stove" he wouldn't know how to explain how it somehow broke between him making the cocoa and then.

Seonghwa drinks his hot cocoa and sets the glass down on the table before taking off his shoes, "Do you mind if I lie down for a minute? Hot drinks always make me want to take a nap."

Yeosang laughs, finding it interesting to learn these odd facts about Seonghwa, "Yes, it's no problem. Want me to wake you up in thirty minutes?" He sets his glass down on the table too after finishing.

Seonghwa squints his eyes at Yeosang, "Your time or my time?" He asks, looking at his watch.

Yeosang pushes Seonghwa back onto the bed, "Just go to bed, Hwa!"

Seonghwa laughs when Yeosang pushes him, grabbing onto his arms and pulling him down on him. Yeosang's face instantly turns red and his body heats up, not having expected that.

Seonghwa smiles sleepily as he looks up at Yeosang on top of him, gently lifting his hand to brush Yeosang's hair out of his eyes, "Who said that you could be _this_ handsome? Because damn, I did not allow it."

Yeosang's face is hit by Seonghwa's warm chocolatey breath as he speaks, "Ah- I think you're the one that needs to do some explaining about that," Yeosang teases, his eyes revealing his hidden passion.

Yeosang tries to snap himself out of it, but he leans down further into Seonghwa and presses his lips against his. Seonghwa entangles his hands into Yeosang's fluffy hair as they kiss, it becoming more and more heated.

Seonghwa keeps one hand playing with Yeosang's hair as the other one trails up and down his back, sliding up under his shirt. Fuck, his skin feels so warm and soft, Seonghwa thinks. He can't help himself when he pulls at his skin, resisting the urge to scratch it.

Yeosang softly hums as Seonghwa moves his hand under his shirt, letting out a gasp when he tugs on his back, but he instantly goes back into the kiss.

Yeosang rubs his hands down Seonghwa's front, feeling how hot and tight his chest feels. He feels Seonghwa slipping his tongue into his mouth to play with his as Yeosang's hands find their way under Seonghwa's shirt, lifting it up. Feeling the way their skin feels against each other is indescribable.

Yeosang's body feels like it's been set on fire and Seonghwa is the one who lit it.

Seonghwa flips them over so that he's hovering about Yeosang, parting their kiss to look into his eyes. His breathing is heavy and hot, unable to look away from Yeosang's mesmerizing eyes. There's just something about them that makes him feel like he could fall in at any second.

Yeosang's breathing is equally heavy, bringing his hands up to hold Seonghwa's face as they stare at each other.

"I don't know if I can nap anymore after that," Seonghwa chuckles, showing Yeosang a bright smile.

Yeosang squeezes Seonghwa's cheeks and squishes them, "You're the one that initiated it!"

Seonghwa blows air at Yeosang's face, "You're the one who kept kissing me like that and pawed at my chest," he winks at him before getting up. Seonghwa leans down and grabs his messenger bag, sorting through it.

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?" Yeosang asks playfully as he watches Seonghwa go through his bag.

"I'm going to draw you," Seonghwa replies, pulling out his drawing journal and a thick pencil.

"You like to draw? Can I see your drawings?" Yeosang asks as he reaches out towards the journal.

Seonghwa grabs his hand and kisses the back of it, "I'll let you go through it once I'm done your portrait. How about that?"

Yeosang smiles and nods, sitting with his back against the wall, "I can't wait to see how you interpret me, Hwa."

Seonghwa laughs and begins drawing, peeking up at Yeosang every now and then to make sure of his proportions. Seonghwa takes a long time with this portrait, wanting to get everything about Yeosang just right. Every detail of him on the page, even the small birthmark on the side of his face. Seonghwa can't help but smile as he draws, happy to be able to capture Yeosang like this. This way, he will forever have something of him.

"Hwaaaa, are you finished yet?" Yeosang asks in a whiny voice, not knowing where it came from. He tends to let his guard down around Seonghwa he's noticed.

Seonghwa is concentrating and doesn't answer at first, but after a few moments he lets out a deep breath.

"I finished it. Would you like to see?" Seonghwa asks, holding the journal close to his chest so Yeosang can't peek at his work.

Yeosang nods quickly, crawling over to him, "Show me, show me!"

Seonghwa turns the journal around...

Yeosang gasps, seeing his own face looking back at him as Seonghwa reveals his drawing, "It looks wonderful, Hwa..." he says in awe, never really having seen art be done right in front of him before.

Seonghwa hands Yeosang the journal, letting him see his portrait up close, "I hope you like it, Yeosang. It's the first time I've been able to draw you with reference," he laughs.

"With reference? You mean that you've drawn me more times than just this?" Yeosang questions, still looking over his portrait, a big smile spread across his face.

Seonghwa nods, "Of course, they're more sketchy and the proportions probably aren't as accurate, but I just draw what I'm thinking about."

Yeosang blushes, flipping the page to see more little sketches of himself. One of him from the side, seeming to be in the middle of a conversation or similar, and another head-on. Yeosang notices his hair looks fancier in this sketch, "You think I'd look good with my hair swooped back like this?" he turns the journal back to Seonghwa to show him which drawing he's talking about.

Seonghwa smiles when he sees the sketch he's talking about, "Of course, you'd look so handsome," he leans forward and brushes his hand through Yeosang's hair, making it swoop like in the drawing.

Yeosang's face heats up, reaching up to touch his hair instinctually, "Maybe I'll wear it like that more often then..."

Yeosang sees his birthmark present in both of these sketches as well, "Ah, you really had to add my birthmark in, Hwa?" he looks up at him, nervously hiding his birthmark with his hair.

"You don't like it?" Seonghwa asks, surprised, "I think it's absolutely beautiful," he smiles and kisses the side of his face where his birthmark is.

Seonghwa scoots closer to Yeosang as Yeosang turns the journal back to himself, still curious to see what else Seonghwa has drawn. Seonghwa lays his head against Yeosang's shoulder as he flips through. A lot of the drawings being landscapes around his town or the city.

Yeosang stops when he sees a drawing of an older man and woman. They're holding each other and smiling happily, looking very much in love.

"Who are these two? They look so happy," Yeosang asks Seonghwa, smiling big from the happy drawing.

Seonghwa's face lowers a bit, showing a solemn smile as Yeosang shows him the drawing he did, "Those are my parents. Haha, they do look really happy, don't they?" he forces a chuckle.

Yeosang's heart sinks, feeling how much Seonghwa loved and misses his parents.

"Those damned witches," Seonghwa curses, pain present in his voice, "They killed my parents..." His eyes start to become glassy and he turns his face away from Yeosang, not wanting him to see him full of emotions like this.

These words shock Yeosang, the curse at witches sends a pang to his heart. Witches killed his parents...? Yeosang's heart feels like it's about to shatter, knowing he will never be able to tell Seonghwa about himself. He never was planning to since his previous signs of hatred towards witches, but _definitely_ not now...

Yeosang swallows and rubs Seonghwa's back and shoulders, "Seonghwa... I'm so sorry that happened to them. I could never imagine what you went through... I just want you to know that I am here for you and it's okay to let out your emotions," Yeosang embraces Seonghwa closely to him, moving one of his hands to rub the back of his head, hearing Seonghwa beginning to sniffle into his chest.

"I-I couldn't save them, Yeosang," Seonghwa whispers, succumbing to his emotions and letting himself cry into Yeosang's chest.

Yeosang allows Seonghwa to cry for a while, just supporting him and whispering caring and reassuring things into his ear. He wants him to be able to let it all out, it seemed like Seonghwa has never been able to do this before.

"There were really bad witches around where I lived when I was younger, they would go out and massacre families. No one knew why, but we all thought it was because they didn't have families of their own, so they didn't want anyone to have a family..." Seonghwa explains, remembering his childhood and the rumors, "They invaded my house one night and my parents protected me from them... I can't remember much about that night, I just remember a lot of blood."

Yeosang listens to Seonghwa's story intently, hearing about how Seonghwa's family got murdered by witches. Could his kind really be that cruel to do that...? He's heard rumors of gangs of witches going around and doing that when he was little, but he hasn't heard many since then.

Witch hunters became more relevant during that time and that's also when the King started the weekly burnings at the stake for witches they found. There haven't been any problems with murderous witches in a long time, but that hasn't made the hunters and burnings go away. This is one reason why Yeosang fears going through the city to meet Seonghwa at the fountain. 

Yeosang pulls away so he can look into Seonghwa's eyes. He's not fully crying anymore, but his face is still noticeably wet and puffy. Yeosang wipes Seonghwa's face and gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to open up to me about that, Hwa... I know how hard it must've been for you."

Seonghwa sniffles, wiping his nose and leans his head back to keep his tears at bay, "I'm sorry for crying like that..." He lowers his head back down and shows Yeosang a smile.

Yeosang shakes his head, "Hey, don't apologize for crying. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone cries, Hwa. Even men," Yeosang reassures before softly kissing Seonghwa's lips.

Seonghwa kisses Yeosang back, feeling eternally thankful to him. He's never been able to cry in front of anyone since that day his parents passed. He's always kept his feelings deep inside and refused to talk about the traumatic event he suffered through. Seonghwa finds himself wondering if his parents are proud of him for who he is now.

Yeosang keeps his forehead pressed against Seonghwa's, letting them both just breathe in silence together. His heart is beating loudly, both of their breathing becoming in sync with each other.

The two of them lay in Yeosang's bed holding each other tightly the rest of their time together. They both agree to meet at the fountain again next week.

End of Chapter Five

\-----------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this extra-long chapter. This story will be coming to an end very soon! Prepare yourselves, please. 

Also, I hope you liked the artwork I put into this chapter! I thought it would be interesting to put actual drawings to show you what Seonghwa "drew" -- I know they're not very detailed, but I thought this style would be accurate for the time period the story would be set in. A really sketchy style! 

Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter Six

Yeosang starts walking to the fountain in the mid-afternoon, having told Seonghwa their meeting time was ten minutes before the time he would get there, hoping Seonghwa wouldn't be late this time. As he passes through the city, he sees some of the more known witch hunters handling a chained up woman. He looks away quickly, not wanting to think about the fact that she will be burned in front of everyone on one of the execution days.

Yeosang hurries through the city, going a bit faster than he normally would. Seeing the witch hunters with that woman made his anxiety spike up, it sends shivers down his spine if he thinks about it.

Yeosang sees Seonghwa coming up on the fountain at the exact time he is, "Look who's not late today," Yeosang says jokingly. Seeing Seonghwa instantly brightens his mood and he is able to forget about what he had just witnessed in the city.

Seonghwa smiles happily and goes in for a hug, but he remembers about the people around him. He fears that someone could report them, even for just a hug. He's taken aback when Yeosang suddenly wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"H-Hey, you're happy to see me, huh?" Seonghwa asks, shock apparent in his voice.

Yeosang holds onto him for a moment before settling back and looking up at him with hopeful eyes, "I'm just so glad to be here with you is all," Yeosang says in a hushed tone, knowing Seonghwa must've been surprised about the affection he gave him in public.

Seonghwa's eyes go soft at Yeosang's words, knowing how much he's missed him this past week as well. He gently brushed his hand against Yeosang's, feeling the sweet electricity that goes through him every time they touch, "Don't worry, Sang... Being without you is becoming almost unbearable," He whispers to Yeosang.

Yeosang's eyes light up and his cheeks redden when he hears Seonghwa's return of affection. Seonghwa is the shining star keeping Yeosang's life bright. He's the star that shows Yeosang a guiding light to happiness. Yeosang has spent so many years in darkness, hiding and feeling rejected, but he's finally found his light within all of that darkness.

Yeosang realizes he's drifted off in his mind while looking at Seonghwa and he has to come back to Earth, "Where are we going today?" Yeosang asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the pub for a little bit and then I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the night at my house," Seonghwa smiles confidently, hoping Yeosang will agree to his plans for today.

Yeosang nods excitedly, already starting walking in the direction of the pub, "I think that sounds like a plan!" He turns around, showing Seonghwa a big smile as he holds out his arm and waves for him to come on.

Seonghwa smirks at Yeosang's playfulness and goes with him.

Seonghwa and Yeosang are sitting at the bar part of the pub, drinking and talking to San. Yeosang's been trying to be careful with his liquor, noticing that Seonghwa clearly can handle it much better than him.

"I see you two have been getting along quite nicely, hmm?" San asks, smirking as he makes their drinks.

Seonghwa is leaning with his elbow on the bar counter and his head resting in his hand, "I would say more than nicely, wouldn't you, Yeosang?" Seonghwa gives Yeosang a subtle wink and it causes Yeosang to get flustered.

Yeosang senses that his face is flushed red and he's unsure if it's from Seonghwa's flirty attitude when tipsy or the few drinks he's had, "Ah... Yes, I think so. We've become, um, very good friends," Yeosang admits shyly, shifting his eyes away from the two.

San refills Yeosang's drink once he sees it's empty, along with Seonghwa's and then puts the bottle away, "We're accepting here, Yeosang. It's alright," San reassures, "But, I won't be giving you two any more refills after this," He chuckles, "Yeosang your face is already so red, you're good to walk home right?"

Yeosang nods, "Yes, I'm okay! I didn't know I flushed so easily," he tries to laugh, it coming out and showing his nervousness.

Seonghwa gently puts a hand onto Yeosang's and smiles at him, "I think red is your color," he gives Yeosang's hand a light squeeze, "You're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on, I must say."

San smiles, happy to see his friend finally found someone that he's interested in, "Hey, I'm right here!" San teases.

"You're alright, I guess?" Seonghwa teases back, letting out a laugh.

Yeosang enjoys seeing Seonghwa and San banter back and forth, listening to their teasing of each other continue. They must've been friends for a long time. Yeosang is thankful that Seonghwa has such a nice friend -- he wonders if he has any more like San.

Yeosang keeps ahold of Seonghwa's hand as he drinks the rest of his drink with his other, listening to Seonghwa and San reminiscing on past stories. He enjoys hearing about Seonghwa when he was a young teenager, happy that Seonghwa had some sort of support-system with San and his family after his parents' passing.

Seonghwa finishes his last drink and looks longingly over at Yeosang who is already staring at him. Yeosang shyly looks away, seeing Seonghwa looking at him with such alluring eyes makes his heart feel like it's about to melt and he can't take it.

"Hey," Seonghwa says softly, lifting his hand to Yeosang's chin to will him back to looking at him. 

Yeosang feels goosebumps all over his body at the connection, looking deeply into Seonghwa's sweet brown eyes. Maybe it's the drinks he's had, but he can almost feel some kind of wanting in Seonghwa. Yeosang curses at himself internally for drinking that last drink, knowing he will be spending the night at Seonghwa's.

"Maybe we could go home now, yeah?" Seonghwa asks, keeping his voice just low enough that it's just the two of them. Yeosang thinks it sounds so intimate, the way Seonghwa's voice deepens when he talks quietly.

Yeosang just nods, unable to get words out as he can't take his eyes and mind off of the way Seonghwa looks right now and just everything about him.

Seonghwa smiles in understanding, standing up from the bar stool with Yeosang. They hold onto each other slightly for enhanced support as they make their way out of the pub. Seonghwa keeping one of his arms around Yeosang, stroking his back as they walk, hoping it makes Yeosang feels some sense of security in him.

Yeosang realizes how closely Seonghwa actually lives to the pub, it just connecting in his brain right now as it only takes them a few minutes to get back to Seonghwa's home.

Once they're inside, Seonghwa plops down on the couch, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, clearly happy to be able to rest after all of those drinks he just had.

Yeosang shyly stands up by the couch, looking down at Seonghwa, "You're feeling alright, right, Hwa?"

Seonghwa reopens his eyes, peering up at Yeosang who's still standing and a smile spreads across his face, holding out his arms for Yeosang to come to him, "I feel wonderful, Sangie. Come here, sit, this house is your house as just as much as it's mine now," Seonghwa says, some of his words slurring slightly.

Yeosang blushes at Seonghwa's outstretched arms and he goes over to him, Seonghwa pulling him into him. Yeosang giggles as Seonghwa pulls him down to him, falling into him onto the couch, "Hwa--" Yeosang whines in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you tonight. I know it sounds insane, but I feel so surreal every time we touch. I can't get enough of it, I really can't," Seonghwa gently presses his forehead to Yeosang's, alcohol clear on his breath.

Yeosang falls into Seonghwa, his legs on either side of Seonghwa as he holds him. Yeosang keeps his arms around Seonghwa, understanding the exact feeling of what Seonghwa described when they touch. It's truly a magical feeling. Yeosang feels his body getting hot from all the drinks, having to breathe through his mouth.

"I feel that when we touch too, Seonghwa," Yeosang whispers, smiling big as he goes in for a kiss.

Seonghwa moves one of his hands up to Yeosang's hair, keeping a firm grip on his back as they kiss passionately. Seonghwa gently pulls on Yeosang's fluffy hair as their tongues brush against each other, the small electric spark going through them. Yeosang hums when Seonghwa pulls on his hair, pressing his chest further against Seonghwa's, needing the contact.

Yeosang feels really into it as they part their lips to breathe, the two panting heavily as Yeosang gently kisses Seonghwa's neck. He wore a deeper v-neck tonight, so Yeosang is able to have easier access to his neck. He takes full advantage of this and softly sucks, leaving a small reddish mark once he's finished and comes back up to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa bites his lip as he feels Yeosang leaving his mark on him, it makes him feel happy knowing that he would want to mark him like that. Seonghwa decides he would like to mark his Yeosang too, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck until he gets to his collarbone and he leaves a larger mark.

Yeosang brings his hand up to hold onto the back of Seonghwa's neck, feeling how hot his skin is. Seonghwa pulls back after marking Yeosang and their foreheads connect again as Seonghwa smiles, having a devious idea in mind.

Seonghwa moves his arms back down to around Yeosang's waist and he hoists himself up, Yeosang still wrapped around him. Yeosang yelps in surprise when Seonghwa stands, still holding onto him. Yeosang tightens his legs hold around Seonghwa's waist, keeping his arms wrapped around Seonghwa's neck, "Ah! Seonghwa--"

Seonghwa instantly crashes his lips back into Yeosang's, Yeosang kissing back with just as much passion and intensity. Seonghwa walks them back to his room, gently laying Yeosang onto his bed as he crawls onto it himself.

Yeosang pants when their lips part, looking up at Seonghwa now above him, "You surprised me, Hwa,"

Seonghwa smiles down at Yeosang lovingly, gently caressing Yeosang's cheek as he stares down at him, "You're so beautiful..." Seonghwa feels himself starting to get emotional while looking at Yeosang, feeling how grateful he is to have been blessed with such a man.

Seonghwa carefully lifts his leg from around Yeosang and instead lays next to him, their heads resting on Seonghwa's pillow.

"You make me the happiest I've ever been, Seonghwa. Truly," Yeosang says, his voice a bit shaky.

Seonghwa takes Yeosang's hand in his other hand and holds onto it tightly, "And you make me the same. I have never felt this way about someone before. There's just something so special about you. So magical feeling," Seonghwa lets the word slip, not knowing any other way to describe his feelings to Yeosang.

Yeosang feels a pang in his chest when Seonghwa mentions the word magical, it made him feel a bit guilty. He keeps this feeling down, wanting to bask in this intimate moment with Seonghwa.

"I'm so glad that I ran into you that day in the alley..." Yeosang says, reminiscing on the way they first met each other. It brings an evocative smile to Yeosang's face.

Seonghwa's eyes become heavy with sleepiness as he listens to Yeosang. He shouldn't have drunk so much tonight.

"I believe that was the single greatest encounter I've ever had. See what came out of it?" Seonghwa smiles sleepily, giving Yeosang's hand a small squeeze as he scoots closer to him.

Yeosang feels Seonghwa's warmth radiating from him. He looks so tired, Yeosang thinks as he stares at his love. Yeosang kisses Seonghwa's forehead, "Get some rest, Hwa. You have to get up early tomorrow morning," Yeosang says, knowing Seonghwa always has work the mornings after the day they meet.

Seonghwa hums quietly, letting his eyes close, his grip on Yeosang's hand loosening up.

Yeosang smiles as he sees Seonghwa has drifted to sleep, unable to take his eyes off of him as he daydreams about a future with him. It could happen, right? Yeosang lets himself feel hopeful about the future for once, wondering if he will actually be able to love. Love. That's what he's thought he was feeling for Seonghwa. Being with him like this, listening to stories of his past, seeing how happy he is when with San and him, it makes Yeosang understand how much he truly cares about Seonghwa. He's fallen in love with him.

The next morning before Seonghwa has to go to work and Yeosang has to go back home, Seonghwa tells Yeosang that he has something special planned for next week when they meet. They agree to meet at the fountain again.

Seonghwa smiles to himself on his way to work that day, already thinking about next week. He plans to do something really nice and romantic with Yeosang. It makes his heart pound just thinking about it. He hopes everything goes well... He really prays that Yeosang feels the same way about him. Seonghwa plans on revealing his feelings to Yeosang completely.

End of Chapter Six

\---------------

Hello again, everyone. The end is near. I hope you read the description carefully because uhm... One of those words is important. I'll leave it at that. I will see you all soon with the finale. Thank you so so much for reading my story, it truly means the world to me. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I'm not too good at making longer stories that don't become boring~

Also! Is anyone going to go to the ATEEZ tour?!


	7. Chapter Seven - FINALE

Seonghwa is excited about seeing Yeosang today, he had planned a wonderful day for them. They're supposed to be meeting at the large fountain in his town, just outside of the city. This has become their favorite spot to meet each other. Seonghwa always says how handsome Yeosang looks while standing next to it.

Seonghwa hasn't left yet, busy packing a picnic basket with some food for the two of them today. He's been planning on revealing his feelings for Yeosang today, so he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Seonghwa makes Yeosang's favorite, a chicken sandwich, and packs it nicely into the basket. Seonghwa finishes his sandwich and puts it into the basket as well, getting ready to leave for the fountain.

Seonghwa is feeling nervous, his palms sweating as soon as he arrives at their meeting spot. He's not here yet, Seonghwa thinks to himself. Seonghwa takes a deep breath, happy he can try to calm himself down before Yeosang gets to him. Seonghwa has been planning on revealing his true feelings to Yeosang today and it's been worrying him. Yeosang feels that same way, right...?

Yeosang leaves his house, heading for the fountain. To get there, he must pass through the city, which he hates doing because there are always the King's witch hunters stopping people in hopes they'll find witches for the execution that day. It makes him feel uneasy as soon as he steps foot into the city.

Yeosang tries to keep to the outskirts of the city, unknowingly being followed by one of the witch hunters. Yeosang walks with his hood up and looks down, trying not to cause any attention. He gasps when his arm is grabbing, whipping himself around and he sees the witch hunter. Fear fills his entire body, but he tries to be calm.

"What's your name, boy?" The witch hunter asks Yeosang, keeping his hold onto his arm.

"Yeosang," he replies, keeping his eyes away from the hunter's. If he saw them, Yeosang knows he would be caught. This is how all witches are caught. They always give everything away with their eyes and he's not about to fall for their traps.

"Yeosang. Look at me," The hunter tries, not wanting to use force just yet, even though he's already grabbed ahold of Yeosang.

Yeosang shifts, not knowing what to do. He can't stop thinking about Seonghwa. He must get to him... He's going to worry when Yeosang doesn't show up at the fountain on time. Yeosang believes in his ability to get away, his heart pounding faster than ever before.

Yeosang starts to lift his head, feeling the hunter's grip on his arm loosening, so he makes his break for it. He runs as fast as he can away from the hunter, but it's no use. At the other end of the side street he was on, there are more hunters. Yeosang tries to use his magic to pull down a log between him and the hunters, but there are even more on his left and right. He has no chance. Yeosang is taken.

Seonghwa sighs, leaning forward on the fountain to put his hand into the water, swirling it over his reflection. He's late, Seonghwa thinks as he lifts his hand to check his watch. Why is Yeosang late? He's always so early to their meetings due to his stupid always-wrong watch. Seonghwa is usually the late one. He must have gotten caught up on his way here, but it shouldn't be too long... Right?

After a few more minutes and as Seonghwa's uneasiness gets more and more bothersome, he stands up. Something isn't right. Yeosang is never late and he would never be this late even if something had come up. Where is he at?

Seonghwa picks up the basket of food and starts heading towards the city, knowing Yeosang has to go through there to get to the fountain. He should look around there first before heading to Yeosang's town.

Seonghwa gets to the city after a while, seeing a big crowd of people in the square. There must be an execution today. Seonghwa wonders if Yeosang stopped to see it. He quickly shakes his head, thinking Yeosang wouldn't do that. From the way he's talked, it seems like he sympathizes with the witches. Seonghwa couldn't understand why, but after Seonghwa revealed his past, Yeosang hasn't said anything about witches at all to him.

Seonghwa's eyes widen as he gets closer to the square though, seeing Yeosang with two other people – they're all in shackles and handcuffs. The kind that the King implemented to restrain a witch's magic. What is going on...? What is Yeosang doing with those people...? There must be some kind of mistake.

An announcement starts to ring through the square. It's the King. He's announcing that there's going to be an execution in the square today in just a few minutes and for everyone who wishes to witness it to gather around.

Hearing this makes Seonghwa's heart instantly drop, starting to piece everything that Yeosang has said in the past together. "Y-Yeosang..." Seonghwa barely gets the name out of his mouth, starting to run towards where Yeosang is being led to. Seonghwa's eyes begin to uncontrollably water as he runs, dropping the basket. This can't be. This can't be happening. Not to Yeosang. He's not bad...

Seonghwa gets to the giant crowd of people, pushing through everyone as fast as he can, getting thrown around a bit. People are cursing at him as he shoves them, needing to get to the front as fast as he can. He's breathing heavily as he keeps pushing through, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He's not going to let these wretched onlookers see him cry, is he?

The King's henchmen are already tying the people, including Yeosang, to the poles. They're all lined up to be burned one by one it seems.

Seonghwa lets out a heavy breath as he finally gets to the front of the crowd, seeing one of the people on the poles already being lit on fire. The guard lighting the tied person is on the opposite side of Yeosang, he being at the other end of the line. He will be last.

Seonghwa can't hold back his screams when he sees Yeosang, his face soaking with sweat and tears, "What are you doing here, Yeosang?!" He screams to him, clawing at the fence keeping the crowd away from the fire, "What is happening?!"

"They're burning these witch motherfuckers," One of the people in the crowd yell at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa ignores the man, not even able to hear him, as he is solely focused on Yeosang.

Yeosang won't look up at Seonghwa, feeling immensely ashamed in himself. Seonghwa knows the truth now, Yeosang thinks. He knows what he is. Seonghwa knows that Yeosang's kind killed his parents. Ruined his life. Yeosang feels too afraid to look at Seonghwa, not wanting to see his disappointed face. He could never love him now. Tears start to pour down Yeosang's face, "W-Why...?" He questions himself, "W-Why did I have to be born like this?" His voice only being audible to himself.

"Yeosang!" Seonghwa cries out, "P-Please look at me..." He begins sweating even more from the fire, the second person in line getting lit up by the guard. Seonghwa hopes his voice is getting through to Yeosang, the entire square being filled by screaming from the witches that are burning.

Yeosang's body is covered in sweat, it soaking through his clothes, and his face is wet with the mix of his tears. He wishes he could just get this all over with. He thought he would be able to have one good thing in his life, but now it's all pissed away. Yeosang tries to close his eyes to block out everything.

Seonghwa pushes at the tall fence thing in front of him, blocking him and the crowd from the fire and the witches, sobbing his eyes out as he screams to Yeosang.

"I-I don't know if you can hear me, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Yeosang! You've brought so much joy into my life! I-I know you did nothing wrong. You did nothing to deserve this, m-my love..." Seonghwa screams out through his tears to Yeosang, confessing his love to him, "I've fallen in love with you, Yeosang!" he screams with all of his might, needing him to know his true feelings.

Yeosang lifts his head to look at Seonghwa when he's confessing and it makes his heart pound intensely, his face still wet from sweat and his own tears. Seonghwa loves him...? How could this be? Yeosang feels his body prickling with goosebumps when he hears those words. Those words make him feel alive again when he had already accepted his fate. He begins to struggle against the pole, seeing the henchmen walking over to him. Yeosang begins to scream loudly for Seonghwa.

Seonghwa sees that they're about to light Yeosang up and he can't take it anymore, he tries with all his might to climb the fence holding him back. Guards yell at him to stop, but Seonghwa pushes on. The metal rings are digging into his palms as he climbs the fence. Blood begins to stream down his forearms, but he's almost numb to the pain. He has to get to Yeosang.

Yeosang starts to get lit on fire, it starting at his feet. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, the feeling of his skin burning up and slowly melting towards the bottom of his body being more than he can handle.

Seonghwa finally gets to the top and falls over the fence, hitting the ground hard, but he gets up, running on pure adrenaline as he stumbles while running to Yeosang. Seonghwa sees the fire started at Yeosang's feet, him too feeling the heat and will likely catch on fire soon as well.

Seonghwa grabs Yeosang's face and cries while looking into his big brown eyes, "P-Please Yeosang... Let's leave... We have to get out of here, my love," he begs, "I-I wanted to spend my life with you, Yeosang... I love you so much, please don't d-die..."

"I love you too, Hwa," Yeosang confesses to Seonghwa through all the pain, the fire rising, but they're holding each other, unable to register anything in the background. They only see and hear each other.

Seonghwa kisses Yeosang through his pain, "D-Don't go..." Seonghwa begs, trying to untie him, "Fuck!" he yells, unable to get the ropes undone.

"Seonghwa..." Yeosang starts, his voice quieting down, "Please get out of here... You must live on... Please,"

Seonghwa shakes his head, still sobbing as he refuses to leave Yeosang's side. He's hysterical, not even realizing that he has also caught on fire, it spreading to his pants.

"I-I want you to live the happiest life you possibly can... I want you to grow old with no regrets... Please don't stay here, Hwa. I-I can't take away your life from you like this," Yeosang cries, using all of his strength to hold onto Seonghwa's face, staring deeply into his eyes. Yeosang can almost feel his heart breaking, the fire rising higher and higher.

With the fire rising and Seonghwa's skin beginning to burn and melt on his legs and parts of his arms, he continues to say no, "I can't leave you..." Seonghwa can't leave the love of his life...

The King yells for one of his guards to get Seonghwa out of there, not wanting to let the town see a common person die like this among the witches. It would be bad for his reputation. People are already scared from it. After the order, a large burly guard goes in, having to pry Seonghwa away from Yeosang. Seonghwa is screaming, crying and kicking like a child, not wanting to leave Yeosang's side.

Yeosang watches his love be pulled away from him, trying to show Seonghwa a happy smile for his last memory of him. Yeosang's vision begins to blur as the fire envelops his whole body. He tries to close his eyes, biting his lip to withhold from screaming from pain, wanting his last moments to be remembering his time he was able to spend with the love of his life. His whole time he spent with Seonghwa flashing before his eyes.

After a few moments, Yeosang went silent.

The guard hears the silence, so he drops Seonghwa's body when they're far enough away. Seonghwa falls to the ground like a rag doll, unable to move as he cries hysterically. He can't feel anything anymore, his body feeling like it's going to shut down until everything goes black.

The next time Seonghwa wakes, he's in a hospital bed and San is there sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling? The nurse said you had passed out," San asks Seonghwa, but Seonghwa remains silent, just shaking his head. He doesn't know what he's feeling. In fact, he doesn't feel anything at all.

Seonghwa turns on his side, away from his friend. He can't talk to anyone right now. His mind is empty. His heart is empty. He is empty.

Hours pass and Seonghwa is still laying in the hospital like an empty shell of what he once was. Will he ever feel better? Seonghwa is left in the dark of the hospital, night seeming like it came in the blink of an eye. Seonghwa's mind eventually starts up, being alone with his thoughts. The most horrifying thing that could happen to him, as he soon found out. He broke down. He's curled up in the fetal position while he wails, crying hard as he can't help but scream over his thoughts and memories of him.

All he can see is the orangey-yellow blaze of fire and his love's face.

Yeosang...

The next morning eventually comes, Seonghwa unsure if he ever actually fell asleep or if he's really just that numb. San opens the door of the hospital room, seeing Seonghwa still curled up.

"Hey, Seonghwa," San says in a calming voice, understanding what Seonghwa is going through. He's seen it before. San can't help but feel bad for Seonghwa... He's been through so much in his life and was finally talking to San about wanting to settle down with Yeosang and was telling him about his plans for that day when it happened.

Seonghwa just hums, still not able to get any words out of his mouth. His eyes look clouded and his hair is disheveled, his black locks going in all sorts of directions.

San comes over and takes his bag off, sitting on Seonghwa's bed and putting the bag beside him, "I... I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse, but I stopped by your house this morning and thought you would like to have this... I know how much you would always read it when you first came to our house," San says as he pulls out a children's book. The same one that Yeosang had asked Seonghwa about, the one with the message from Seonghwa's mother in it.

Seonghwa's eyes widen as he sees the book San pulls out and tears immediately begin to well up in his eyes at the sight, "M-Mom..." Seonghwa says in a whisper, taking the book and opening it to her message. Reading the message reminds him of how much love his parents had given him while they were still here. It makes him think about how much Yeosang loved him. How much Yeosang loves him. He can still feel his presence around him. He can feel all of their presences around him. Seonghwa knows that they wouldn't want him to be feeling like this. They would just want him to be happy.

San shakily scoots up to Seonghwa, taking him into an embrace, "I'll always be here for you, Seonghwa... Through it all. We're best friends, after all," San says softly, hoping that he's able to comfort Seonghwa in some way.

Seonghwa lets himself relax into San's arms, them being a commonplace he can remember him being in in the past. Seonghwa's mind begins to uncloud itself as he remembers the memories he had with Yeosang, not letting them make him sad like he has been.

Yeosang is still here with him.

He will always be there with him, in his heart.

End of Chapter Seven - FINALE

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, feel free to follow me on twitter @pinearah  
> :)


End file.
